Lost Cause
by Icyclear
Summary: Castiel is a new student where he befriends Kyle and instantly attracted to one of the absolute bad boys of their grade, Dean - which Kyle is dead set against because he doesn't want Castiel to get hurt. Warning: Destiel, Kyman, drug use, alcoholism, violence, intimacy, and hurt feelings as well as redemption.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story, named after my favorite Imagine Dragons' song 'Lost Cause'. As it is a Kyman and Destiel fic, its... well that. I hope you all enjoy and for the love of goodness, please review. I am unsure if I'm putting Oceane in this story though. Maybe as a side character or something. Wanna know what's great about all this, I can put them where ever the hell I wish. The Winchesters are always somewhere, rarely the same place twice and no one said I had to keep Eric and Kyle in South Park, right? By the way, is 'Bra' the street talk for 'bro'? That seems really dumb.**

* * *

"Pass me a beer." Dean said to his friend Eric Cartman as they sat on the hood of Dean's impala that was parked in an empty parking lot.

Eric sighed as he passed Dean the can of beer, "Dammit Winchester, this is your fifth and the last one. Don't you have a liver?"

"Yeah, and it's quite happy." Dean said as he rubbed his side as he took the beer, opened the tab, and took a drink.

The two 18 year old brunettes drank as they looked up at the stars. Dean chugged the can of beer and threw the can by the garbage, missing horribly beside it. It was a warm, summer night in Denver, Colorado. It was 70 degrees but with the chilly air, the night felt 65 at most. Dean wore his forest green denim jacket over a dark warm blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans over his obviously muscular body. His hair was cut short, and slightly spiked up, which only added points to him looking amazingly hot to everyone around him. Eric took off his dark red denim jacket, he was muscular like Dean, but not as built. He wore a burnt orange shirt over his brown khaki pants. His messy hair was short but long enough to be thrown by the wind that would pick up from time to time. Dean looked at Eric as he took off his jacket and saw the color of Eric's shirt, "Any particular reason you're wearing that color again?"

"No." Eric answered flatly.

"So it has nothing to do with your little crush?"

"No."

"Come on, Eric. It's so obvious to everyone except you and him." Dean smirked.

"Shut up." Eric blushed weakly, taking a drink from his one and only beer since Dean drank the rest. Dean playfully punched Eric's arm, laughing it off. Then Eric looked at Dean seriously, "So tell me, who do you have a thing for, Dean? I mean, you are a sexy guy and can have anyone you want, you've been with almost everyone, so who's the one you've got your eyes set on?"

"Don't worry about it, Eric. How about you tell me who you like and I'll tell you who I like."

"So no one yet?"

"Pretty much. I just haven't found that special person I want to be with. Fucking around is one thing, but love is another."

"True that, Bra." Eric said as he finished his beer and put it in the plastic bag the beer was in.

* * *

The next day, as history class was about to start, Dean and Eric were chatting, Kyle Broflovski was at the other side of the class room, eyeing Eric from behind a book. The door opens and in comes a tall, pale guy, maybe an inch or two shorter than Dean, wearing a white shirt with a dark blue sweater vest and blue tie. He had medium blue jeans on his long legs and black shoes that seemed to tie the outfit together. Dean's hazel eyes froze into the guy's deep blue eyes as he handed a paper to their teacher. The teacher looked it over and says, "Alright, we have a new student here today. He's Castiel Novak. He comes from Pontiac, Illinois. Alright, Castiel, sit over there next to the ginger Jew."

"It's Kyle!" Kyle growled loudly at the teacher, "You know my name, start saying it!"

"But you are a ginger Jew, Ky-eel." Eric laughed, his blue eyes teasing.

Kyle shot dirty looks from his hazel eyes, "Go fuck yourself, Eric! Don't you and Dean have beers to drink and girls to screw?"

The teacher slammed the history book on his desk, "Broflovski! Cartman! Either shut up or go to the guidance counselor!"

Both decided to shut up and shoot dangers from their eyes at each other. Castiel saw the open desk beside Kyle and sat down. He whispered to Kyle, making sure to look up at the teacher as he talked, "You and Eric fight often?"

"No." Kyle said as quietly as he also looked focused, "Wanna meet the library at lunch time? Maybe to be friends or what ever."

"Sure." Castiel said, his blue eyes beaming at making a potential friend.

Kyle still couldn't help looking at Eric. The only one who noticed Kyle's eyes that would shift from forward to the right was Castiel. Cas would look where Kyle was looking saw Dean who sat behind Eric and sorta fell for Dean's outward appearance. When Dean caught Cas' glance, and smiled back, putting Castiel off guard and blush deeply.

"Watch yourself with him, Cas." Kyle warned softly, "He's bad news, just like his buddy right there. Eric. Blech."

* * *

A few classes later, Castiel and Kyle met up with their lunches at the library.

"How's your day so far, Cas?" Kyle asked.

"Pretty good. I think I adjusted just fine. What classes do you have after lunch?" Castiel asked.

"Uh, advanced classes, you?"

"Same. Math, English, and study hall."

"Oh cool, same here! You must be gifted, Castiel. Thought about joining the debate team?"

"It wouldn't hurt." Castiel smiled, "What ever keeps me focused."

Kyle tapped his pencil on the desk, mildly irritated by the distracted look in Castiel's eyes. When Castiel did notice the constant tapping, he looked at the pencil and then into Kyle's eyes, swallowing air hard, "Kyle?"

"It's your first day, Cas, so I'm just going to tell you with as much sincerity as I possibly can. Stay away from Dean Winchester. He doesn't give a fuck about anyone but himself and maybe Cartman." Kyle was stern, hoping that Castiel would take him seriously that time. Castiel saw that Kyle was painfully serious but how could he not look at the bad boy with the twinkle in his hazel eyes when he smiled his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm writing this right after I published chapter one, so I haven't read reviews (if any) as I write this. I have been trying to do a cross over for the last few month but none felt right. This does. The opportunity to mess with them the way I will sends happy chills down my spine. Before anyone groans at how fast Castiel fell for Dean, refer to the episode 'Lazarus Rising', Castiel's epic entrance and their eyes meeting for the first time - the birth of Destiel.  
**

* * *

Though he promised to stay away from Dean, Castiel was having a hard time resisting his urge to look at him; so he'd look at Kyle instead and noticed where Kyle's hazel eyes were drifting towards the same direction that his were not allow to drift, to the duo of the school's most well known bad boys - Eric and Dean.

"If I'm not 'allowed' to look at Dean, you shouldn't be looking at Eric." Castiel finally said after three days of observing while they grabbed tea at the after school diner in the cafeteria.

Kyle shook his head, "I wasn't staring at that douche. I was thinking and just happened to have my eyes at that direction."

"What ever you say, Kyle." Castiel didn't buy Kyle's lie, which Kyle assumed he didn't anyway but there was no way he'd admit that he was looking at Eric Cartman ever in his life, "So did you finish Ms. Henderson's assignment?"

Kyle took out a folder from a thick binder that he carried with him, and took out the finished assignment, "It was too easy. All five pages, college ruled paper in under 10 minutes."

Castiel laughed, "Impressive. Finished mine in maybe 15." Then he got serious, he didn't know why Kyle didn't want him looking, talking, breathing the same air if he could avoid it with Dean, "Uh Kyle, I think I have a right to know why you want me away from Dean."

"You do." Kyle said as he put his folder back into the binder, "I grew up with Cartman and Dean moved here, maybe five years ago in eighth grade and those two have been joint to the hip since. They are both attractive men who seduced their way to popularity and broke many hearts."

"Even your's?" Castiel asked.

Kyle shook his head, "I wouldn't allow them the opportunity. You seem like a sincere and intellectual person, I don't want you getting hurt because of them."

"Thanks for looking out for me then, Kyle, but don't worry about me, okay? I won't allow the opportunity either." Castiel smiled.

* * *

"Hey, still coming over tonight? My mem's gone for the week and I have plenty to drink." Eric offered.

Dean grinned, "How about we ask over the two hotties over there."

"Dean, I'd almost swear it was a ploy to get Kyle to my house and get him drunk so you can set us up - again. Oh, lookie there? That new guy is with him. What was his name again? Your dream boy?"

"Cas is not my dream boy, and even if he was, I don't see Kyle allowing him to talk to me - ever."

Eric shrugged, "No, but he sure looks at you a lot. Yeah, I'll go ask them over. I know what always gets Kyle over and I bet Castiel would follow."

* * *

Castiel and Kyle were reading a book for English and would secretly peek at Eric and Dean from time to time. Kyle's heart started beating fast when he saw Eric walking towards them. Castiel smiled, lowering the book to his lap, "Good afternoon, Eric. I didn't expect to see you here. At school. After school has ended."

"What do you want, Cartman?" Kyle narrowed his eye brows.

"'Sup Jew. Castiel. I am having a 'get together' at my house in a few hours and thought of inviting you two over."

"Sounds great! I wanna go." Castiel said before Kyle could protest.

Kyle shook his head, "No. By 'get together', you mean let's get me drunk and humiliate me again. Not going to happen, Cartman, especially not to Cas."

"Oh you really have that little faith in me?" Eric pretended to feel insulted.

Kyle shook his head again, "No, I have no faith in you. Go away, Cartman. We're studying for the English test."

* * *

"Didn't get a chance to use your secret weapon uh?" Dean laughed when Eric came back.

"He can't pretend he hates me forever. I can feel the little daggers stab me in the back every time he pretends not to be looking at me over his books. He can't deny me forever."

"I thought you weren't into Kyle." Dean smirked.

Eric bit on his lip, realizing he spilled his secret to Dean, "Don't tell anyone! I mean it, Winchester! You can't tell anyone!"

"Relax, Eric, I think everyone knows and it's all on you." Dean laughed.

* * *

"But I wanna go." Castiel wined, "Come on, Kyle. Why not just go with me as a strength in numbers."

"But I don't. The last time I was over there, they got me drunk and Eric forced me to make out while Dean recorded it." Kyle shivered.

Castiel shrugged, "Fine then, I'll go on my own."

Kyle's eyes widened, knowing that he would go on his own and he wouldn't be there to watch over him from the bad boy perverts. He swallowed his pride and shouted, "You win, Cartman. We'll be there at 8!"

Castiel flashed a thankful smile, "Thank you Kyle. I never hung out with people before."

"Dude, seriously?" Kyle said as he gathered his books.

Castiel nodded as he gathered his, "Yeah. I grew up pretty sheltered. I had some friends but I never hung out with them out of school."

* * *

**One review? Seriously? Wow, I am rusty... then again, I've been banging my head with 'Kayla' for two weeks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, I'm on twitter now. Find me at icyclear4ever or Icyclear. Easier to post updates and twitter is most convenient. **

* * *

"I'm thinkin' we should order a pizza or something. They should be here in a half hour." Dean said as he took a drag from his marijuana cigarette. They were sitting around in Eric's room and smoking weed.

Eric shrugged, "Yeah, fine. It'll be easier if we pick it up. Damn delivery people are fucking slow and yet this is a small as fuck town."

"You tellin' me." Dean agreed.

Eric took the marijuana cigarette from Dean's lips, "Dude, you're high, but sober enough to drive. I got some things to do before they get here."

Dean just looked at him. He got up from Eric's bean bag chair and went down the stairs. Once Eric heard the living room door close, he quickly stripped and took a shower. He took his time scrubbing his body with a soapy wash cloth. He put more soap on the soaked towel and went to his groin. He gripped the towel around his cock, thinking of it being inside Kyle. He jerked himself off a little, enough to get satisfied by his fantasy but didn't climax. He rinsed himself off, turned off the water, and exited the bathroom naked. Eric was no longer the fat kid and he did look good, no where as good as Dean, but good enough to get attention.

After dressing and adding a couple more bean bag chairs on the floor of his room, Eric assumed that Dean should have been back by now; the boys of their affections were only a few minutes late and were due at any time. He went down to the living room around time time he heard the door bell. He opened the door and saw Castiel and Kyle still dressed in clothes they wore earlier. Kyle allowed Castiel to go in first. Kyle narrowed his eyes and said in a low, wispy voice, "I mean it, Cartman. You and Dean better not be up to humiliating him and/or me."

"You really have no faith in me, don't ya, Kyle?"

"Absolutely none." Kyle verbally nipped.

He walked past Eric and Eric closed the door.

Eric looked at the two young men and exhaled, "Let's wait down here until Dean comes back. Wanna beer while we wait?"

"Don't you mean 'want a'?" Castiel corrected, sort of confused on Eric's obvious incorrect speech.

Kyle laughed and Eric's mouth opened. Castiel cocked his head, now more confused. Kyle touched Castiel's shoulder, "Don't worry 'bout it, Cas." He left Castiel's side, "Yeah, we'll have one. So where is Dean?"

"Seriously? I have no idea. I sent off for pizza over a half hour ago. He should have came back by now." Eric admitted.

Castiel and Kyle looked at each other. Kyle took out his phone, pressed on a few icons, and then held his phone to his ear. After a minute, he pulled it away and pressed another icon, "No fucking answer. Gawd dammit."

"I'm sure he's fine, guys, really. Dean can easily handle himself." Eric assured them, completely out of his character to be assuring, but Kyle assumed it was more on Castiel's benefit.

Sure enough, with iconic timing, nearly a minute went by when Dean opened the door and walked in. He set down two pizzas on the couch so he could close the door.

"Hey guys." Dean said.

Ignoring or maybe not noticing that Dean seemed a bit disoriented, as he would have said something right then and there, Eric took the two pizzas and gestured for the three to go upstairs a head of him. The four went into Eric's room. He closed the door behind them, put on some alternative rock music, and the four of them sat down; Eric, of course, was on his bed. They ate pizza, drank beer, and chatted about school and how it sucks living in such a quiet, small ass, mountain town. Once the pizzas were gone, Eric took out marijuana and cigarette paper, "Now for the real party."

"Come on, Eric, you promised that you wouldn't bring it out this time."

"And since when did I promise that, Jew? Relax, it's just weed. It's not like we're snorting coke or doin' acid."

Kyle couldn't argue with that and Eric knew it, "Just admit I'm right, Jew, so we can get this goin'.

"You're right... Cartman." Kyle grumbled; hesitantly and clearly enough to feed Eric's ego.

Castiel couldn't help but chuckle at them, "So how long have you guys known each other?"

"Too fucking long." Kyle answered.

Dean was still behaving a bit strange. He was quiet, watching Kyle and Eric bicker while he would glance at Castiel from time to time. Eric gave him the bag and papers so Dean could roll the joints. He rolled 8 in a matter of a few minutes, the room was silent, focusing on how fast he could roll.

"Damn, he's fast." Castiel commented.

"In more ways than one, Buddy." Eric joked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kyle and Castiel asked at the same time, both with raised eye brow.

Dean and Eric couldn't help but laugh and faintly blush. "It was a joke. Though I heard from the ladies and few men that Dean is quite great in bed. He rides fast and lasts for hours." Eric boasted on Dean's behave.

Castiel's and Kyle's jaws drop a bit, which made Eric and Dean laugh more. Dean handed them a joint each, which he light for them once the tip was in their mouths. Castiel was unsure. He saw Kyle inhale when Dean light the paper, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to do it.

"You okay, Cas?" Dean asked as he went to Castiel.

"I, uh, just never smoked before." Castiel admitted, afraid they would laugh at him.

Instead they looked at him. Kyle put his hand on Castiel's shoulder, "It's okay, Cas. If you don't want too, that's cool. We won't make you do anything you don't want to do."

"It's not that." Castiel started, "I'm just afraid of looking stupid or fucking up or something."

"Then just close your eyes and inhale when I light it. If you don't like it, that's fine." Dean said.

Castiel nodded slowly and put the cigarette to his mouth. He felt the heat of the lighter as Dean went close. He inhaled slowly, a bit to keep the cigarette burning. He didn't breathe out right away like he thought he would have. Instead he let it linger in his head and then breathed it out through his nose. He smiled as he took it out of his mouth, "This isn't so bad."

"Then just sit back and relax, Cas." Eric said.

The other three did just that, smoking weed and drinking more beer. Castiel assumed the idea was to relax and enjoy their time together. Kyle assumed the same thing, though it was hard to tell what Eric and Dean were thinking most of the time. Dean would roll more marijuana cigarettes or joints and they smoked some more, getting high and drunk; it didn't seem like either of them cared enough to stop. Dean and Eric, on the other hand, were pacing themselves more than appeared; allowing Kyle and Castiel to get more high and drunk.


	4. Chapter 4

"Was the plan to make them fall asleep?" Dean asked Eric as they met up in the hallway.

Eric crossed his arms, "No... but I didn't realize they were light weights."

Dean narrowed his eye brow, "Doesn't Kyle usually handle more than that though?"

"I slipped a sleeping pill into his first drink."

"And you didn't think that you risked killing him?"

Eric rolled his eyes, "What harm can one with alcohol do?"

Dean peeked into the room, Castiel was asleep, leaning against Kyle, whom was also sleeping in the bean bag chairs they were sitting in. Eric shot him a dirty look, once Dean saw him, he laughed quietly, "What?"

"Tell me you aren't sexually attracted to Castiel with a straight face."

"I'm na-" Dean couldn't even finish 'not', only to grin, "Alright mother fucker, you win. Lust at first sight."

"I knew it." Eric smirked.

"So now what? We can't do anything to them while they sleep." Dean commented.

Eric shook his head and grinned, "Nothin' they can prove."

Dean tossed his head back, "I can't do that to Cas. He seems rather too trusting. But, if you want to get some free action from Kyle, I'll stay out of your way."

Eric became mildly annoyed, "What the hell? You and I agreed to get them so drunk, they'd pass out, just so we can do what we wish to them and now you want to chicken out?! What's with the sudden change of heart?!"

Stumbling on his thoughts on how to respond, Dean exhaled and just left. The slam of the door was loud enough for the whole house to hear. Eric stood there, unsure of what just happened. Castiel awoke and felt a bit dizzy from the remaining alcohol still in his system. He carefully got up and went to the door. Eric looks away from Castiel, sorta pretending not to notice him and at the same time, still perplexed by the suddenity of his change of mind. He took out a cigarette from his pocket, put it to his mouth, and light it. After he took a drag, he held it and said, not directly to Castiel, "I don't get that asshole. Fucking crazy about that kid in a heart beat, can't confront him directly, and after our plan, he grows a fucking conscious. I just don't get it." This his blue eyes drift to Castiel's presence, "Oh? It's you."

"I'll run after him."

Eric watched as Castiel ran past him and out the house; leaving him alone with Kyle to do what ever he wanted. He smirked as he took in another drag, "Saw this comin'. Well... Kyle can't molest himself so..." Eric went back into his bed room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Castiel caught up with Dean rather fast. Dean was walking, smoking what looked like a cigarette. The air was chilly, but still warm enough for Castiel to get away with not wearing a coat. Neither of them spoke a word, though several words that they wanted to say to each other did run through their minds over and over. They would sneak glances at each other; always when the other one had stopped, though that was unintentional.

"Why are you still following me, Cas?"

"You knew I was here?"

"No shit, Sherlock. I've heard your foot step for a while now. When I left, I thought you were sleeping."

"I was. I woke up after I heard you storm off. What's the matter. Dean? Why are you upset?"

"I'm not." Dean lied as he dropped the finished cigarette on the cement and crushed it a bit with his shoe.

Castiel didn't believe him. Dean stopped walking and looked at Castiel as they stood under a street light. No one else was out, had plenty of privacy in the open world. He went up to him and put his hand around his throat, which made Castiel quite nervous. Dean squeezed enough to where he can feel the nerves and tubes of the throat quiver. He loosen the grip and rode his hand up Castiel's face - palming it and rubbed his thumb on Castiel's cheek. Castiel could smell the alcohol and tobacco on Dean's breath, which comforted him, especially when Dean's face got closer to his.

"I'm not." Dean repeated deeper, as if he was trying to believe his own words.

Castiel's breathing became forced, confused by the sudden intimacy that he didn't want to stop. Dean had became so close, they were nose to nose. Dean's green eyes dug into Castiel's soul, as if he could see right through him and either one of them cared. As if all the nerves of his body surged, Castiel lifted his head and kissed Dean's lips. Rather surprised and yet turned on, Dean pressed his tongue on Castiel's lips; which opened enough to let him in. Dean pulled Castiel into him as he explored his mouth. Castiel was unsure what to do so he let Dean do all the work, but groaned often, a sign that he enjoyed what was happening to him. Dean pulled away and smiled, "Was I your first kiss?"

"No. But no one ever made out with me before."

Dean couldn't help but laugh, "So you're a virgin then?"

"A what?"

That was too much, Dean stopped laughing so he could keep himself from laughing, "You've never had sex?"

"Oh. Uh... no. I used to get into incognito mode on chrome and watch people do it. That's as close as I've ever gotten." Castiel bit on his lower lip, afraid of Dean laughing at him again being pure. Instead Dean was curious about what Castiel was watching, "So what kind of porn did you watch? Guy n' girl? Girl n' girl? Guy n' guy?"

Castiel's face flushed, scared to say what might offend Dean and rather just go back to kissing instead, "Guy n'... guy most. I guess. Sometimes guy n' girl."

Dean shook his head a bit and smiled. He patted Castiel's face, "How about we go back to Cartman's and have some fun there."

* * *

**Forgive me for taking so long. Seems light and fluffy now doesn't it? Don't worry. I will fuck up these boys soon enough. Ahhh fucking. How I love to make them suffer... because I love them so much... totally not like this outside writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, wanna hear something I thought was ironic? I'm an American Girl doll fan and on one the pages I like on facebook, someone named a red haired blue eyed doll, 'Oceane'. Such a coincidence?! Been reading more yaoi lately, but I don't know which show to use or if I should do another SPN/SP cross over.**

* * *

"AHHHHH! OHHHH! MYYYYY- UHHHHHHH!"

"Cas, can you please quiet down?" Dean asked, looking up at Castiel from between his legs.

Castiel looked down at the green hazel eyes that belonged to the face that was sucking him, "I...uh... sorry."

Dean smiled, rubbing Castiel's shaft with a bit of force, which Castiel liked - a lot, "If you don't quiet down, I'll go easy on ya."

"Please don't."

"What was that? Didn't hear you."

"Please don't. I'll be quiet. I promise."

"Good." Dean said as he lowered his hand down and went back to sucking. Dean wasn't giving Castiel's cock any mercy. Castiel bit on his lip to keep him quiet, only hissing his pleasure from the slits between his lips and front teeth. Dean could feel Castiel's blood rush and his body tremble.

* * *

"What do you think they're doing in your mom's room?"

"What do you think they're doing in my mom's room?"

"Thanks for just asking my question back at me, Cartman." Kyle groaned as he took another beer.

Eric just eyed him, which made Kyle laugh, "Oh I know what they are doing in there. It's what would be going on here, isn't it? If only it was enough to knock me out, uh?" Eric froze and slowly moved his irises to look at Kyle, whom was towards his side, "I don't know what you're talking about, Jew, and I'm not going to satisfy you with an answer." Kyle shook his head and took a drink.

He swallowed and lowered the beer to between his knees, "I know what you do to me, Cartman. Every time I'm over and I suddenly lose consciousness. A normal human being would question why I would continue to show up here? Instead, you just keep insisting I come over and I obey like I'm your fucking slave. I recorded the last couple of times I was here. Overheard everything the next day. How you drug me, pull me to your bed, pull down my pants n' boxers, and-"

"Stop it, Kyle." Eric's voice was stern.

"No. I have to finish. You blow me or force me to blow you. I think a few times you fucked me, or maybe that one time that I recorded. All the times I wondered why my ass was sore and you were oblivious and yet sorta proud of the fact. I never considered the chance it was you, maybe Dean, but even then, he has more respect for me."

"So what are you going to do about it, Kyle? Uhm? Who are you going to tell? No one would believe you and people would think you're just queer and dreaming about me." Kyle almost thought he heard a bit of worry in Eric's voice. Kyle shook his head and looked right into Eric's eyes, "True. No one would believe me or they would think I'm queer. While no one would really care, that would just be an extra excuse to beat up on the 'nerdy Jew'. I've put a lot of thought into many plans of action as well as how to numb my pain."

Kyle went silent. Even after taking more drinks of beer, he stopped talking. Eric was afraid of what Kyle was thinking. He wanted to press more, but he knew that Kyle was just adding suspense and was going to talk eventually. Then Kyle finally finished, "I loathe you, Eric T. Cartman. I loathe you with all my soul. How badly I want to cut off your dick and shove it down your throat. Then again-"

"What? Just spill it without long pauses!" Eric demanded.

"I want it inside me." Kyle finished, his voice was low, as if he was ashamed of his own words, "I... I want it inside me. I don't care which hole as it's been in both without my consent so many times. I want to be conscious this time. To know what it feels like."

"So you want hate sex?" Eric said more as a fact than a question.

Kyle nodded slowly, "Yes."

"Then get on the bed, Kyle. I'll fill that want of your's."

* * *

Dean lied on the bed beside Castiel, whom was naked and sleeping beside him. Dean only had his shirt on, smoking a cigarette. He would glance at Castiel sometimes, the angelic look on his sleeping face would make him smile. The night didn't end with anal sex, but the rough hand jobs and blow jobs were enough. He felt his shirt being tug on, he looked over again to see Castiel grab on him, his blue eyes glittered with lust filled desire.

"Again? I thought you were sleeping." Dean exhaled the smoke from his nose.

"I was." Castiel replied.

Without warning, Castiel's lips vacuumed onto Dean's, the moment that he knew that the smoke was out of Dean's mouth. Dean nearly dropped the cigarette, only to move his hand until he found the tray. He puts the cigarette in the tray and then pulled Castiel onto him, lips still locked together, kissing hungerly. Dean had to stop him, pressing his finger on Dean's lips, "I need to catch my breath. But if you want to keep goin', how about we go further?"

"Further how?"

"Remember what you saw on those videos?"

* * *

Eric held tightly onto Kyle's hair while he thrust in his mouth. Kyle was careful to keep his mouth open wide as Eric liked. Then he decided to close his mouth over the head, sucking on it hard. Eric threw his head back and gasped while Kyle licks and sucks on the shaft.

"You are really good at this, Jew. Nice and wet. How about I put that somewhere else?"

Eric pushed Kyle onto the floor. He pulled down Kyle's pants and pushed his back down to arch it. He rolled on a condom and squeezed some lube into his hands. He worked himself first, made himself nice and slippery and then worked Kyle's hole. Kyle was uncomfortable, hurting as Eric worked a couple of fingers into his ass.

* * *

**More sex next chapter...**


End file.
